walkingdeadfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
3ª Temporada (Fear the Walking Dead)
center|360px A Terceira Temporada da série Fear the Walking Dead, do canal a cabo AMC, foi renovada em 15 de Abril de 2016, e contém 16 episódios. Fear the Walking Dead Renewed for Season 3 at AMC Fear the Walking Dead é uma série desenvolvida para a televisão por Robert Kirkman, Dave Erickson, Gale Anne Hurd, David Alpert e Gregory Nicotero; e é inspirada na popular série de quadrinhos criado por Kirkman, Tony Moore e Charlie Adlard. Nesta temporada, após os eventos trágicos que ocorreram, Madison consegue reunir sua família novamente e todos eles são capturados por uma perigosa milícia americana. Lutando por suas vidas, eles conseguem escapar e se refugiar em um humilde rancho e pretendem fazê-lo de seu novo lar. Strand, que permaneceu no Rosarito Beach Hotel, dedica-se a ajudar pessoas feridas, mas mesmo provando seu lado bom, Elena o manda embora no qual o homem caí em apuros. Enquanto isso, Ofelia, também sozinha, testará suas habilidades de sobrevivência, tomando decisões difíceis e fazendo o que for preciso para sobreviver assim como seu pai fazia. As filmagens da terceira temporada iniciaram em 10 de Janeiro de 2017, e a produção permanece inalterada nesta temporada, no entanto, esta será a última temporada de Dave Erickson como showrunner, sendo substituído na quarta temporada por Andrew Chambliss e Ian Goldberg, que também se juntaram à nova equipe de Scott M. Gimple. http://walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/Season_3_(Fear_The_Walking_Dead)#cite_note-production-14 Sinopse Oficial |-|PARTE UM= 'Parte 1' Nossas famílias se reunirão em um vibrante e violento encontro na fronteira dos Estados Unidos com o México. As linhas internacionais vêm acompanhando o fim do mundo, nossos personagens devem tentar reconstruir não só a sociedade, mas também a família. Madison se reconectou com Travis, seu parceiro apocalíptico, mas Alicia ficou devastada depois de assassinar Andres. O filho de Madison está a quilômetros de distância de sua mãe, a primeira ação de Nick como líder foi ver Luciana sendo levada por uma milícia americana - o casal escapou da morte -, mas Nick não se sente mais imortal. Recuperando a parte emocional e física, Strand tem em vista a nova moeda do mundo e Ofelia que está cativa, fará com que sua capacidade de sobrevivência seja testada e veja se ela pode ser como seu pai. |-|PARTE DOIS= 'Parte 2' A família Clark e Otto garantiram uma trégua desconfortável com Walker e seu povo. Os antigos inimigos devem encontrar uma maneira de sobreviver juntos. A tensão aumenta no Rancho do Queixo Quebrado quando sua milícia é dizimada, os recursos são escassos e os mortos estão invadindo. Enquanto isso, a barragem González - onde Strand foi preso e Daniel Salazar encontrou um lar - é uma fonte de vida em um mundo afetado pela seca. Em sua nova casa, Daniel voltou a ser um soldado e se dedica a ajudar Lola na represa, mas não desistiu do fantasma de Ofelia. Strand, por outro lado, atingiu o fundo do poço e precisa desesperadamente de um parceiro para poder fugir. Episódios Elenco 350px|thumb|Elenco principal da terceira temporada.|right O elenco principal da terceira temporada possui 12 atores regulares. Danay Garcia (Luciana Galvez) e Dayton Callie (Jeremiah Otto) foram promovidos para o elenco regular após suas participação na temporada anterior. Daniel Sharman (Troy Otto), Sam Underwood (Jake Otto) e Lisandra Tena (Lola Guerrero) se juntam ao elenco da série como personagens regulares. 'Estrelando' Elenco Regular * Kim Dickens como Madison Clark (14/16) * Cliff Curtis como Travis Manawa (3/16) * Frank Dillane como Nick Clark (14/16) * Alycia Debnam-Carey como Alicia Clark (14/16) * Colman Domingo como Victor Strand (11/16) * Mercedes Mason como Ofelia Salazar (7/16) * Danay García como Luciana Galvez (5/16) * Daniel Sharman como Troy Otto (14/16) * Sam Underwood como Jake Otto (12/16) * Lisandra Tena como Lola Guerrero (5/16) * Dayton Callie como Jeremiah Otto Sr. (7/16) * Rubén Blades como Daniel Salazar (9/16) Também Estrelando Elenco Recorrente * Michael William Freeman como Blake Sarno (11/16) * Jason Manuel Olazabal como Dante Esquivel (2/16) * Rae Gray como Gretchen Trimbol (3/16) * Michael Greyeyes como Qaletaqa Walker (10/16) * Justin Rain como Crazy Dog (10/16) * Lindsay Pulsipher como Charlene Daley (2/16) * Kalani Queypo como Klah Jackson (3/16) * Linda Gehringer como Christine (2/16) * Jesse Borrego como Efrain Morales (5/16) * Edwina Findley como Diana (2/16) * Miguel Pérez como El Matarife (2/16) * Ray McKinnon como John (2/16) Participação Especial * Ross McCall como Steven (1/16) * Noel Fisher como Willy (1/16) * Karen Bethzabe como Elena Reyes (1/16) * Ramses Jimenez como Hector Reyes (1/16) * Brenda Strong como Ilene Stowe (1/16) * Emma Caulfield como Tracy Otto (1/16) * Ricardo J. Chacon como J.C. (1/16) * James Le Gros como Eddie (1/16) Elenco de Apoio * Hugo Armstrong como Vernon Trimbol (2/16) * Dominic Bogart como Joseph credenciado como '''Joe' (4/16) * Ariadnali de la Peña Zepeda como Ava (1/16) * Worth Howe como Russell Brown (3/16) * Heather Wynters como Martha Brown (3/16) * Sara Benoit como Pat Daley (4/16) * Justin Deely como Mike Trimbol (3/16) * Phillip Fallon como Terrance Shafford (3/16) * Marshall Fox como Geoff (1/16) * Mat Lasky como Coop (9/16) * Luke Spencer Roberts como Gabe Dille (4/16) * Nathan Sutton como Jimmie (4/16) * Ricardo Moreno Villa como Everardo (3/16) * Itza Sodi como Pablito (1/16) * Rodrigo Del Villar Casas como Othón (1/16) * Jenny Schmidt como Sra. Twomey (3/6) * Ila Marie Alvarez Kamena como Erin Twomey (5/16) * Rocky McMurray como Phil McCarthy (2/16) * Ericka Kreutz como Kathy Trimbol (1/16) * Luke B. Miller como Dax Daley (3/16) * Keyko Duran como Maria Lu (1/16) * Hal Havins como Bob (2/16) * Eileen Grubba como Kerry ''credenciado como '''Ranching Cattle' (2/16) * Cal Bartlett como Stan (1/16) * Travis Johns como Rico (2/16) * Brian Duffy como '' Proctor Nineteen '' (4/16) * Eddie Diaz como '' Riot Guard '' (2/16) * Teya Patt como '' Caixa '' (2/16) * Brennan Keel Cook como '' Guarda '' (1/16) * Graham Sibley como '' Próxima Vítima '' (1/16) * Maru Alfaro com '' Mãe '' (1/16) * David Arturo Cabezud Fernandez como '' Homem '' (1/16) * Ricardo Elihu Alanis Gonzales como '' Jovem '' (1/16) * Kinsey McLean como '' Doutor '' (1/16) * Omar Paul Yñigo Meza como '' Marido '' (1/16) * Faustino Bojorquez Arellano como '' Guarda Oficial '' (1/16) * Alex Aschinger como '' Diretor '' (1/16) * Eva Luz Corpus Guajardo como '' Idoso '' (1/16) * Daniel Moncada como "homem sangrento" (1/16) * John Schaffer como '' Homem de Avental (1/16) * Pedro Rodman como '' Pai '' (1/16) * Dana Dorel como "mulher infectada" (1/16) * Yeray Albelda como '' Jovem rebelde'' (1/16) * Alondra Benitez como '' Mulher na multidão '' (1/16) * Cristóbal Dearie como '' Thirsty Father '' (1/16) * Carlos Alberto Escamilla Molina como '' homem sedento '' (1/16) * Cesar Garcia Cadena como "Vendedor ambulante" (1/16) * Hector Antonio Guerrero Alcantar como '' Criança na roda '' (1/16) * Tae San Kang como '' Vendedor agressivo '' (1/16) * Renee Venencie como '' jovem nativo '' (1/16) * Josh Clark como '' Father of the Ranch Rancher '' (1/16) * Timothy Docherty Naranjo como '' Filho do Ranch Rancher. '' (1/16) * J Larorse como '' Antigo nativo '' (1/16) * Christel Klitbo como '' Waitress '' (1/16) * Anthony Nanakornpanom como '' Proctor Eleven '' (1/16) * Candy Esmeralda Raya Madera como '' Menina Pequena '' (1/16) Não creditados * Austen Brewer como '' Residente Infectado #1 '' (1/16) * David Agranov é Vaschenko ( '' Solo voz '' ) (1/16) * Desconhecido como John Hogan (1/16) * Desconhecido como Johnny (1/16) Imagens Promocionais Fear_the_walking_dead_s3_promo_madison_dickens.png Fear_the_walking_dead_s3_promo_travis_curtis.png Fear_the_walking_dead_s3_promo_nick_dillane.png Fear_the_walking_dead_s3_promo_alicia_carey.png Fear_the_walking_dead_s3_promo_ofelia_mason.png Fear_the_walking_dead_s3_promo_strand_domingo.png Promos Alternativos Season_3.jpg FearTWD3Poster2.jpeg FIN05_FearS3A_KA.jpg Trailers e Teasers FEAR_THE_WALKING_DEAD_Season_3_Official_Teaser_Trailer_(HD)_AMC_Horror_Series FEAR_THE_WALKING_DEAD_Season_3_COMIC_CON_TRAILER_(2017)_amc_Series Curiosidades *Os dois primeiros episódios da primeira parte da temporada serão exibidos na mesma noite dia 4 de junho, o mesmo acontecera com os episódios 7 e 8 (dois últimos da primeira parte) que serão exibidos dia 9 de julho. Fonte tirada de http://www.fearthewalkingdead.com.br/fear-the-walking-dead-3-temporada-estreia/. *Os dois primeiros episódios da primeira parte da temporada foram exibidos na mesma noite dia 4 de junho, o mesmo aconteceu com os episódios 7 e 8 no dia 9 de julho e 15 e 16 no dia 15 de outubro. *A atriz Danay Garcia é promovida ao personagem regular da série nesta temporada, depois de ter feito parte do elenco recorrente da segunda temporada. No entanto, seu personagem desaparece no quinto capítulo (Burning in Water, Drowning in Flame) e não aparece novamente, exceto no final da temporada (Sleigh Ride) como uma alucinação de Madison. * O ator Dayton Callie (Jeremiah) é promovido a personagem regular da série nesta temporada, depois de ter aparecido como uma estrela convidada no penúltimo episódio da segunda temporada. * Os atores Sam Underwood (Jake), Daniel Sharman (Troy) e Lisandra Tena ('' Lola'') juntam-se ao elenco regular da série. No entanto, é também a última temporada em que participam. * Esta é a última temporada em que Cliff Curtis, Mercedes Mason e Dayton Callie fazem parte do elenco regular da série. * É a primeira vez no universo The Walking Dead, que seis personagens principais são mortos numa temporada, sendo 3 tento aparecido nessa temporada. Referências Categoria: Temporadas Categoria: Temporadas de Fear The Walking Dead